Titan Connection
by guiltyshipper
Summary: Starfire and Robin breakup and Raven is there to pick up the pieces. Meanwhile the Titans are having their yearly get together inviting all the titans from across the globe to reconnect and have fun. This is a StarRae / RaeStar story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, This fic is a rewrite of another story on here that I fell in love with and, since it stopped updating 5 years ago, I decided to pick it up and give it an ending. You can find the original story here ( fanfiction dot net/s/6025102/1/The-Rumor). The author is amazing and you should deff give (Thorn on a Rose) super big props. Anyhow without further, here we go.

 _ **The Rumor**_

* * *

The tower was blissfully quite as the Half-Demon resident was enjoying her book. The night had come in all its tranquil splendor. She had the tower to herself as the others went out on the town and she was put on watch duty. She never minded it though, the city though beating and bursting with life never offered her as much comfort as a good book and some alone time. Though, "A History of Krug the Kingmaker" was not a page turner by an length, it was very informative. And as her teachers have taught her, information is the strongest asset she could hope to get. She continued on in her studies when she felt some unsteady emotions on the edge of her empathic senses. Whoever it was was excited. As the presence neared she felt undertones of lust too. As the source got closer she was able to determine it was the teams resident green shape changer who was causing these emotions.

Raven sighed heavily inside. She had hoped for a nice evening. Cyborg was out at some Tech Conference, Garfield was, well, doing whatever he did to the town when he was alone, and Starfire and Robin had gone a date. Actually they were having a pretty serious date if Richard's feelings of dread and anticipation where to be trusted. At the Memory she felt a familiar sense of her stomach dropping at what it could mean. She didn't think it was possible, but the martial crime fighter must have finally gained enough courage to pop THE question to alien princess. **Stop feeling sorry for yourself, you knew this day was coming**. Raven chastised herself. Times where changing and Raven was wary of the future. But before she could allow herself to indulge in future what-if speculation Garfield barged into the common room and spotted her.

She hadn't even been given a chance to make a sarcastic comment about him being back early when he morphed into sparrow and flew past her, morphing into his humanoid shape just in time to clumsily land on the table in front of her staring at her intently. The intensity of his stare made Raven feel slightly unnerved even if the empath refused to show it. Instead she merely raised an eyebrow to him as a motion to just spit out what he had to say so she could get back to her book.

Garfield took a deep breath and burst out "Starfire and Richard broke up!".

Raven was not prepared for that line. She felt her eyes open more in shock while processing the news.

"I was downtown by that ritzy place to pick up a to-go order when I happened to see Richard and Star on the bench by the park" Beastboy said continuing his story.

"Wait, why did you get food there, I thought you said it was too pricey for you?" Raven asked, her mind grasping at the question as a chance to get her thoughts back on track.

"Oh, well y'know, stretching my wings for a bit." Garfield gave a forced chuckled. "Anyway that was when I overheard Robin tell Star he thinks they need some time apart and wants to break-up!"

Raven finally was able to get her mind around what was happening. The teams green trouble maker apparently decided to follow the two after seeing them on the street. However anything that he told her must be taken with a grain of salt. If anything He probably misheard and Richard was popping the question telling star he no longer wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend, rather he wanted more. Raven looked back down at her book and began to pick up where she left off. no use in feeding the green leech in front of her. He usually leaves after a few minutes of ranting before he noticed she stopped listening.

Beastboy meanwhile was waving his arms excitedly and hopping around the living room in front of Raven as she sat on the couch trying to read, Beast Boy continued babbling and Raven did her best to ignore him deciding that he must have heard wrong. Her plan succeeded for the most part and Raven settled back into her calm sphere of relaxation, paying no attention to the bombardment of energy from her unwanted her calm was shattered when she heard a hormone charged exclamation from the pointy eared hero.

"Hey! Maybe now I'll get a chance to take Star out on a date! You know, show off the party monsters moves..."

 **SLAM**

The loud thump of her book closing startled Beast Boy enough that he jumped and looked towards Raven, wondering what in the world he said to tick her off this time. As soon as he met her gaze Beastboy felt a chill in his veins. With her calm completely shattered after that last excited exclamation, the empath threw a death glare at Garfield that raised the hair on his neck and almost had him running out of the room in an instinctual bid to survive her wrath. Coldly, Raven rose from her cross-legged seated position and slipped the book under her left arm as she released some of her pent up irritation and loathing upon the clueless young man in front of her.

"First of all, you were not 'stretching your wings', you were snooping around for gossip by eavesdropping on private conversations. Second, I doubt you heard enough of the entire dialog between Richard and Koriand'r to draw such a farfetched conclusion. Third..." Here, unbeknownst to Raven, but all too apparent to Garfield, the half-demon's voice got slightly deeper and, well, demonic as she growled out her last point.

"Third, even if you heard correctly, you will **not** , under pain of dismemberment, attack Koriand'r with your hormone-driven attempts to woo her until **she** decides she is ready to date again."

The Half-Demons command startled Garfield enough to morph into a tortoise in a instinctual reaction to weather her wrath was quaking in his shell. Garfield was somehow able to get enough courage to put up a token of resistance.

"But, but what if the other guys try to ask her before I get a shot?"

Raven's snarl revealed very sharp teeth and her usual deep blue eyes began to show signs of red not at all attributed to a lack of sleep. Garfield's head retreated quickly and he stayed in his shell even as a pale hand picked him up gently and brought him eye level with her.

"Rest assured Garfield, they will not." Ravens tone was cool, crisp, and rung of finality.

Releasing him to bounce upon the cushions of the couch she had previously sat on she strode out of the living room and towards her private quarters. The empath struggled to control the sudden riot of emotions that had surfaced too quickly for her to suppress. As she entered her room, Raven took a quick glance down the hall that led to Starfire's chambers and her eyes settled on nothing but a fools hope. She was baffled by the little coil of excitement that wound its way around her heart and pressed painfully against her chest. When the mechanical door finally slid shut the only remainder of her presence in the hallway was a rapidly fading prayer that floated down the deserted wing.

"Oh Azar, I hope for both her sake and mine that Garfield is just making rumors again."


	2. Chapter 2

This one was longer than I expected. Feel open to give feedback. I have already had one reader nice enough to let me know that i used the wrong robin in the first chapter _. It is fixed now. Hope you guys enjoy.

 _ **Aftershock**_

* * *

Starfire shifted uncomfortable in her bed. There were no dreams of flying over the beautiful jungles of Tamaran or soaking within the warm energy of the star Vega. Nor were her dreams of the gorgeous sunrises on Earth she always made time to witness every evening. Instead she was plagued by nightmares that slowly ate at her mind. After startling herself awake from her unrestful sleep for the third time in thirty minutes the orange skinned girl threw off the covers and began pacing the room. Her thoughts began replaying the events earlier that day filling her exhausted body with warm anger.

"Friends!" Starfire spit out to the empty room. "Let's just be friends for now."

 **X'hal! That hurt!** Kori internally flinched. She knew the pain wouldn't go away fast either, she had been foolish enough to agree to his terms instead of properly severing her attachment to him altogether. Tamaraneans cannot survive such a weakening of emotion and Princess Koriand'r of Tamaran knew better than to cling to the selfish offer of **just friends** after giving herself so fully to what she had once believed to be love. She recalled the exact moment he told her. At first she had been shocked and overwhelmed when Richard had announced his discontent in their relationship. But that emotion quickly shifted to anger and confusion as he continued. The Bow Blunder thought that citing his 'logical reasons' as to why they should 'break-up' and see other people would put her in a more receptive state. But even if she had been a resident of this Earth for ten years and even if she could understand the words Richard was saying would sway an earthling female there was no equivalent sentiment in her own language and culture.

The people of Tamaran are proud to be in-tune with their feelings. As a result it is unheard of a couple to break up and go back to being **just friends**. On her world love either increased, plateaued, or shifted to an equally intense hatred. Never did love wan or die out like a candle with no wax left to burn. But these earthlings didn't understand. Kori felt her fists clench painfully as she remembered getting back to the tower.

* * *

The rest of the evening had been a haze as Kory wrapped her heads around the events that had just transpired. Richard, her boyfriend, her team leader, her mate, had just cut relations with her. Dick had offered her a ride back to the tower, only to be curtly declined. **I'd rather get a ride with the slavers than have to catch a ride back with him.** Her mind spewed. Instead she decided to fly back. It was a good plan until she couldn't focus on any joyful thoughts to gain the freedom of flight. So she walked instead. She walked the lonely miles back to the Tower and gave into her tears along the way.

When she took the elevator back into the tower desiring nothing more but to retreat to her hopes were dashed when the elevator opened to reveal her team mates there. Cyborg and Beastboy where around the couch, probably watching TV but now they had their attention wholly on her. She could see it in their eyes, they knew she had been tossed aside. They knew and they **felt sorry** for her. Her Tamaranean pride hurt. She was a Princess of her planet, no, more than that, she was a Warrior of her people and warriors are not to be pitied. She held her head high and moved with purpose to the hallway. The princess ignored her two team mates and felt relief when she made it to the darkness of the hallway.

Her relief was short lived as she was now face to face with the Tower's resident half-demon. Raven normally would move between rooms silently and without running into people and meeting her here was unusual. Kori had suspected Raven used her abilities to move unnoticed. Which would mean that Raven was now in front of her because she knew as well. The realization felt like a thousand Falgruns tore into her stomach. Starfire moved to the side to pass by the spellcaster but Raven mirrored her move.

"Kori" Raven began, her voice gentle and soft.

"I wish to go to my room, please move yourself from my path." Starfire said holding back as much emotion from her voice as she could.

Raven had not moved but Koriand'r felt a touch on her phyche. She felt soemthing was trying to soothe her emotions. The thought of having yet another person playing with her emotions that night infuriated the red haired princess.

"Stop that" Kori snarled. trying to move her way past the smaller girl.

Raven looked surprised at the outburst from the teams most bubbly member but once more she positioned herself in front of the Tamaranean. Now Raven met her eyes and attempted to lay a hand on the aliens arm. Kori saw it then, the same look in Raven's eyes that she saw in the boys earlier. The princess acted before she thought about what she was doing. She grabbed the empath and flung her to the wall and held her there. Raven hit the wall hard but did not react. Starfire's body began to shake, whether it was from anger or anguish she did not know. She lowered her head to meet the pinned girls eyes even as her own started to water.

"Do not look at me like that." Starfire warned through clenched teeth. Though quieter she added "Not from you."

And that is where she left Raven, in the hallway rubbing her shoulder gazing at the aliens back.

* * *

Starfire was brought back to the present to a sobering thought.

 **Had this abnormal turn in their relationship been her fault?**

Richard had said no and that this kind of thing happens all the time. That thought horrified Koriand'r, how could a planet filled with life thrive if such a travesty happened all the time. Even if it was true and these things just happened she could not stop the doubt that this breakup had to be her fault. She should have realized that Earthlings had different standards and ways of handling emotions before she got involved with one. Kori caught her reflection on the large window of her room. She found herself smirking in a mirthless parody of a smile, Koriand'r knew that was a foolish wish. Logic does not dictate a Tamaranean's heart. Besides, she had liked the young masked hero who seemed to return her affections when they had first met all those years ago.

The anger that had been infusing the alien with warmth and restless energy had started to drain. With the absence of that familiar companion she felt herself begin to be consumed by disbelief and grief. The princess let out a blood rage war cry and launched her fists into the steel beam supporting the west wall of her room over and over again while letting out a continuous litany of curse words in her native language. The tempered steel beneath her knuckles rang out with each blow until it finally buckled, breaking with a mighty burst of plasma green light, rocketing the piece of metal a few hundred meters out to the ocean surrounding her home.

"How **dare** he suggest we 'see other people'!" She yelled.

With her energy drained from the torrent of emotions Kori slid down onto her haunches gazing out the hole she made focusing on nothing and asking.

"Was I not good enough...?"

The anguish in her whisper was unexpectedly answered by a rough voice from near her door that hissed out a denial to that statement.

" **No**. That thought should **never** enter your mind Koriand'r. You are everything that any being would be blessed to have as a partner, and the indecision of one human who does not know what he wants in life should not be cause for such pain."

Raven rested a light hand upon the exposed shoulder of her friend, keeping her eyes on the night horizon with Koriand'r.

"But it does hurt Raven. I just... I do not understand how Earthlings could live with something as horrible as this... this feeling of being found lacking when they should celebrate in the feelings of love they profess to have for one another." Starfire confessed.

Raven closed her eyes to reorient herself after brushing against Koriand'r's emotional pain again, Raven gently squeezed the golden-orange shoulder hopefully offering some stability to the saddened girl. Raven's empathic abilities where being seared by the intensity of despair coming from Kori but she refused to abandon her friend for something as trivial as her own comfort

"To tell you the truth Koriand'r, I do not understand it either. I, too, was not raised in this culture and find myself more than a little...disgusted that so many throw love around so casually. Especially when I... I am not allowed to be anything but strict with all emotions."

Gently kneeling beside the redhead, Raven trailed her fingers down the alien's bare arm. Once her fingers traced the orange tinted skin the full length she wrapped her pale arm around the golden one, yet she still was not able to urge her friend into motion.

"Even..." Raven began to speak again.

Koriand'r still stuck in her own mind watched the girl in her peripheral vision. The Tamaranean saw that Raven seemed to struggle with her words. A scene that she had never before seen. Raven usually pulsed with a cool calm and her dry wit and sarcasm where legendary in the tower. But seeing her now she say simply a young woman exposing herself to a trusted friend. That thought sparked emotions she had thought forgotten in her hurt state. Starfire felt an overwhelming need to give this wonderful friend of hers encouragement. She wasted no time and found Ravens fingers in their intertwined arms. She curled her slender fingers, interlacing them with Ravens and held onto the smaller hand that welcomed the gesture. Starfire found her eyes lingering on their hands for few seconds before looking back up at the empath thinking that it was odd how much reassurance she felt from this simple gesture.

Raven breathed deeply feeling the calming energy that Kori was trying to send to her and she drank it up. Releasing the breath she set her mind to tell her companion about her true self. The dark haired girl had not revealed anything regarding her demonic heritage to anyone by choice. But here she was about to tell one of the very few people who she could not bear to lose about some of the more unpleasant aspects to Kori. Not just because she wanted Koriand'r to put this pain behind he, but because deep down Raven wanted her to know more about herself.

"Even demons do not face a fading of emotional intensity as Earthlings seem to do. Admittedly, not much truly interests a demon. But once a strong emotion is associated with an object or person by the demon, it never vanishes. In fact, there are some cases where the emotion can get so powerful it consumes the demon who harbors it."

The moment Raven mentioned her demonic half she had Koriand'r's attention. The alien female knew little about her fellow heroine and always wished to find ways to grow closer to the reclusive woman. Raven's words of having her own difficulty in understanding the fickle nature of human love was the final act to that settled the searingly hot anger that was hiding under the surface. The confusion, sadness, and frustration with the foreign situation on the other hand she had accepted would linger for a while longer.

"So demons are also ruled by their emotions?" Starfire asked.

"Yes and no. Until that one desire appears to trigger the consuming emotions within the demon, they are normally very logical creatures, who are known to be cunning and manipulative." Raven said with a shrug.

"Hmm...Could you give me an example Raven?" Starfire asked still seeming a little confused.

Starfire had finally turned in her spot on the floor to face her the pale girl making sure to keep their hands interlocked. Raven met the alien's inquisitive green eyes and nodded.

"Since we were discussing love earlier, I will use that and myself as part of the example." Raven began but was interrupted by a giggle that escaped from Koriand'r. Raven caught the sheepish look on the princess with with a knowing stare.

"Hey, it could happen...in another lifetime." Raven said with a ghost of a smile on her face.

The empath felt content as Koriand'r began to laugh at her bad joke. The princess was beginning to smile again which meant that their odd lives were now returning to what passed as normal around

"Say I fell in love despite my best efforts to resist. Now, let's say this emotion triggers my demonic interest. You would all quickly notice my odd behavior which might include possessiveness, jealousy, inexplicable happiness while in the presence of the focus of my love, and a myriad of other intense emotional reactions that involving this person." Raven explained.

Koriand'r's smile grew through the lesson but it faded when Raven informed her that there was a best and worst case scenario in having her demonic side become attached to someone.

"In the best case, the person returns my 'affections' and my emotions would settle... somewhat... But they would remain extremely intense, overcoming much of my better judgment and may even lead to feeling the need to destroy anything I might perceive as a threat to our relationship. The person on the receiving end of my 'love' would be burdened with the task of allaying any insecurities and fears I would feel about the relationship. They would have to shower me with a continuous reassurance of love, desire, and... lust in order to 'tame' my less than civil half." Raven said.

Koriand'r lifted an eyebrow at the definition for a 'best case scenario' but said nothing. Such a bond is exactly how all Tamaraneans viewed love; a continual bond with constant reassurance of affection from both sides to balance out the intensity of emotion. Kori had to admit that she felt a warm glow infuse her blood at Raven's description of the depth of dependence and love as the Princess had been craving for just that as long as she could remember.

"In the worst case scenario". Raven Continued. "The person would reject me. Demons do not handle rejection well. I would most likely lose my human self entirely to the demonic beast and set about obliterating everything, except my 'love'."

Ducking her head in shame and disgust Raven found that she no longer wanted the gentle warrior princess to know about what she was capable of doing should the demon ever be loosed upon the world. But Koriand'r needed to know as that knowledge could save her someday.

"That person would be spared... somewhat. Even though I had been refused I would not be able to stay away from that person. I imagine I would forcefully keep them with me alternating between punishing them...and loving them. Never letting go no matter what." Raven finished hesitantly.

Feeling ashamed of revealing such monstrous tendencies and afraid that Koriand'r would not like her anymore Raven tried to slip her hand from the alien's and retreat. But Koriand'r was having none of that. Holding tightly to those cold fingers Kori leaned down slightly and rested her cheek against Raven's pitch black hair.

"Well, other than the destroying or forcing part, that is very similar to the Tamaranean experience of love. Remember when I told you about my people and culture after we defeated the Puppet King? You spoke about Azarath and what their customs as well. Now I've learned something more and I cannot express how honored I am that you would reveal so much to me. I know it was not easy." Starfire said. "Especially after the hallway earlier..."

Sensing the fleeting whispers of shame from the taller girl, Raven sent out a wave of calm to sooth away the burn.

"There is nothing to thank me for Koriand'r. Isn't this how friends are supposed to behave? And what happened was my fault. I pried where I should not have and I apologize for my intrusion. But please know I was not pitying you. I just felt your sadness and it made me want to do whatever I can to help alleviate it." The empath explained.

Raven was not ready for sudden flood of overwhelming fondness that bombarded her senses, nor the two warm arms that snugly wrapped around her shoulders and waist. She was positive that if not for the muscular limbs enveloping her she wouldn't be able to stand from the overwhelming sensations.

"Then I accept your apology if you accept mine for acting as I did and causing you pain." Starfire negotiated.

Raven was not sure that she could do anything other than nod and shyly return the embrace. The two friends stayed together for the rest of the night. They passed the time by talking, silently watching the stars move, and dreaming of whats to come. They kept each other company well into the morning as the pearly gray of dawn began illuminating the sky for another day

Infused with the empowering energy of the rising sun, Koriand'r woke from a light sleep snug against Raven's shoulder. She tried to silently get to her feet to stretch out some sore joints from the odd sleeping position. Kori caught a sight of the pale skinned caster just as she was rubbing the sleep from her eyes, the light of the morning seeping into the room from hole in wall danced over the empaths form and Kori felt a surge of affection rise in her. The redhead knew that it was her friend who kept the nightmares and dreams at bay, allowing what little sleep she got to be deep and restful helping to recover her strength. Coming out of her stretch Koriand'r noticed Raven's eyes darting around the room looking at everything but the alien before settling on her own pale hands that lay in her lap. The empath's cheeks were coloured a little pinker than usual making Kori feel slightly bemused but deciding not to worry about Raven's behavior. Kori extended a hand to pull the seated woman up.

"We had better get ready for today. Our fellow titans are due to start arriving today and we have that interview for the magazine to make 'let the people know how normal we are'." Alien Warrior Princess quoted with an amused tone.

Scowling, Raven rolled her eyes as she let Kori lift her off the floor thankful that the taller girl's strength easily held her.

"As if I could forget, or better yet, not attend." Raven remarked.

The resident sorceress really disliked the yearly ritual all the active Teen Titans had to go through and had no qualms about voicing her opinion of it. Koriand'r just giggled as she escorted her guest to the door. Raven paused for just a moment to make sure the coast was clear with her empathic sense. Assured that there was no one close she turned back to face Koriand'r and softly asked if she was feeling less upset now. The smaller woman was awarded with a quick hug and a thanks that brimmed with hope.

"Good. Then I will see you later this morning. Oh, and if you...want to talk again..." Raven said, her voice trailing off.

Smiling, Kori just nodded her head in understanding. Then a mischievous gleam entered her eyes and her grin became a bit wicked.

"I do have one quick question Raven." Starfire prompted.

Leaning back into the princess's room with half of her body already out the door, Raven just waited with her hand braced on the door frame, holding the sliding door open.

Starfires grin became predatory as she asked "Since demons are similar to my people in love, do demons also boast to have as much stamina in bed as Tamaraneans do?"

Raven's hand slipped and she almost bashed her head into the door frame before she caught herself. The usual quick wit of the empath's was delayed from the massive amounts of blushing and surprise coursing through her system. Raven was taken off guard by Koriand'r's question, never having thought Kori could tease so aggressively. The aliens wide green eyes and dazzling, if saucy, smile didn't help things either, causing a rampage of butterflies to take flight low in Raven's abdomen. Luckily Raven was eventually able to regroup and sent Koriand'r a deadpan stare before answering and disappearing back to her own room.

"If not more, Koriand'r."

Raven's response was unexpected but brimmed with the playful spirit of Koriand'r's question, and it tickled her funny bone for the rest of the day, keeping her in a good mood and Raven a little pinker in the cheeks than usual.


	3. Chapter 3

OK here we go, third chapter. Hope you all enjoy.

 _ **The Interview**_

* * *

The next couple of days passed by like a hurricane. Titans from all over the globe came to Titans Tower in preparation for Titan Connection. In the short time since Raven and Starfire shared their night together the tower had become packed with heroes ranging from the city-smart Bumblebee to the caveman Gnaark. Although any Titan was more than welcome to come to the tower whenever they needed there was an unspoken policy that only heroes that served the public in the previous year came to stay at the tower to partake in the festivities.

"Festivities... yeah right" Raven muttered bitterly as she prepared in her room.

The half-demon actually enjoyed the seeing all her comrades and friends. Well, for a little while at least. Her real problem with the Connection is the extra work Richard piles onto the group of do-gooders. In recent years the Titan Connection is thought almost as a vacation for the whole team to take a load off and relax for a week before going back to the grindstone that was protecting the world. But the empath still remembered what really started it. The Boy Wonder had thought up a plan for public relations. Once a year the active titans from the previous year would be brought to Jump City and be paraded like a Zoo to multiple reporters and interviewers to help the world see the real Titans. The heroes would still be on call if anything particularly weird happened but most villains tended to avoid the possibility of engaging the Titans during this week for fear of having to try to take on the amassed power of all the Titans at once.

Raven finally settled on an outfit from her closet. As functional and comfortable as her hero outfit was she put together a business casual attire. Orders from Dick. He wanted everyone to look approachable, though he certainty allowed the use or whatever means the heroes deemed necessary to keep their secret identities. The outfit Raven amassed was a simple deep blue long sleeved dress that hugged her form and stopped short above her knees, a pair of black tights paired with black discreet heels, a black jacket, and a deep blue scarf that she could fashion into a hood of the desire struck her. Raven didn't stay up to date with fashion trends enough to know whether or not it was a good outfit. But she had purchased these items while shopping with Kori when the alien told Raven how nice she would look in it. The empath figured that at the very least she could use the compliment Starfire would give her to get through the day. Finally dressed the spell caster left the safety of her room to head towards the garage to drive with the others to the designated location for the interview. All the while Raven continued her bitter thoughts which steadily grew darker along the way.

Raven arrived to the common room just in time for Richard to recite his speech about how the citizens we save all the time support us and will continue to do so if they get to know us a bit better. He uses the same rehashed speech every year to try and coerce cooperation from the rest of the Titans. Raven couldn't help but be darkly amused by Robin's half-demon theorized that only reason the public puts up with Titans at all, is because no amount of military or scientific spending would be able to stand up to the sheer variety of meta-humans, aliens, and other supernatural beings that seemed set on turning ordinary humans into a smear on the pavement. Regular humans with no connection to our world need us. Even if they do not want to admit it, they know they do. Should a day come when the people we've sacrificed so much to protect turn their backs on us in an attempt to destroy us; they would soon find themselves swamped by horrors that they would have no hope of comprehending, let alone fight knew how the empath felt about this topic but every year they found themselves having this discussion repeatedly. It is only because Robin is the leader of the team and pulls rank that Raven agrees to be part of the group interview. She always refuse to participate in the fiascoes that are the individual interviews. Robin understands that and has never attempted to force the issue, which Raven is grateful. It wouldn't help the morale of anyone to have an angry demon and bruised and banged up leader.

Lost in thought Raven had not noticed that Robins speech had come to an end until Starfire had appeared before her smiling.

"Friend Raven! I am filled with happiness that you are joining us today." Starfire said, though the empath noticed hesitation when the alien mentioned 'friend' and 'happiness'.

Raven knew that the taller girl was putting on a show of being fine but it wouldn't do to dampen her spirits now. So instead Raven responded in her usual sarcasm.

"Of course Kori, I couldn't be more excited. I plan my whole year around it." Raven said in the driest voice she could muster.

Starfire chuckled and used the natural lull in conversation to look at the smaller girl.

"Is that not the dress we bought at the mall of shopping together?" Starfire asked interested while floating around the empath.

"Yes, I hoped it might make me look 'approachable'." Raven answered making air quotes to paraphrase the leader.

Nodding Kori approvingly said "Oh it certainty does that... and more."

Raven felt a little heat blossom in her cheeks at the addition but before she could think of something to say Kori grabbed her hand and started leading her to the garage.

"Come now, Victor has said that he has open seats and I wish to sit with you."

Raven sighed inwardly making sure to keep her outside appearance nonchalant. Here we all are; sitting on an enormous crescent couch as if they were under the judging eyes of a prosecutor who was about to rapid fire questions. After introductions were politely, if not hastily, run through the magazine sent out a young woman, who must have just come out of college herself to handle the interview. Richard, meanwhile, kept insisting that this was good for team image and morale. **Maybe if I 'accidentally' mention the almost overwhelming urge to eviscerate criminals when I catch them will get Richard not to invite me next year.** Raven pondered darkly. Half tempted to mention the sudden, but intense, homicidal urges that pop up that would surely shut Richard up about 'team morale' Raven calmed her mind

 **Thank Azar that Garfield is sitting next to Victor on the other side of the couch from me**. The green shape changer is positively ecstatic at the attention he is garnering and causing him to behave even more like a clown than usual. Raven assumed it might have something to do with the female interviewer being an unwitting audience to whatever he says. Garfield takes advantage changing shape every so often causing the young blonde to falter in her questioning and watch his performance.

 **If he doesn't quit soon, he will find himself restrained by those cushions he is so happily bouncing on.** Or would smothered be a better word to use the empath questioned herself. Through all this Richard is doing his best to keep Garfield under control while still maintaining his 'leader' guise. His answers are short and to the point on the opposite side of the spectrum the green member's long drawn-out responses. Donna easily navigated the interview sticking to short and sweet when necessary but willing to elaborate once in a while. Victor is his usual robust self and answers with confidence, treading that middle ground with Donna. Wally had longer answers but was rapid in his delivery causing our visitor to ask him to slow down at points so that she could record his answers to the questions which he did gladly. It was Jericho who was the calmest out of the group though. His hands and fingers moved a bit slower than I am used to reading but the towheaded young man had compensated for the reporter. The blonde interviewer knew sign language but wanted to make sure she really understood his responses and had asked him to be patient with her.

Now it was Koriand'r's turn. Sitting next to me, she is being her usual blunt but kind self. She has never felt the need to hide who she is, so her answers are always the most honest out of all of ours. It is funny when I think about it, but no matter how many times I've heard her answer the same basic questions over and over with the same answers, her words are always fascinating to me. I tend to tune the others out as the interview progresses to center myself in preparation for those ridiculous probing questions that are sure to be thrown my way as soon as the reporter gets to me. But that voice, I could never successfully tune out Star's voice.

Raven chuckled inwardly at the reporters reaction when Kori answered her favorite past time. The alien excitedly answered that she liked 'sunbathing naked, preferably on a beach'. **I could have told the young woman that since the alien girl was always inviting me along**. Raven thought longingly, sadly she has always declined to preserve her own sanity more than anything. Donna spoke up saying that she goes with her most of the time and that Garfield continually asks to accompany them but is always shot down. The blonde reporter stares for a moment at my teammate, eyes glazing over just as Garfield's do when this topic is brought up. Professionally she shakes her head coming back to reality and scribbles down Koriand'r's answer.

The interviewer then inhales a deep steadying breath and once again wearing a shaky smile she turned to the half-demon with everyone's attention following suit.

"And now, a few questions for you, Raven." The explained to the empath.

I sighed softly but waited for the slew of intrusive and tasteless queries the public asks me every year. I settled my gaze steadily on hers.

She took the que to start and began."Ok, first one comes from the online poll. Our readers would like to know: 'Where are you from'?"

I took a moment, pondering as to if I should bother to answer that actually complicated question, but Robin's hard gaze and a flash of Joseph's smile reminded me that I promised the team, as well as myself, that I would be somewhat cooperative. My voice was a bit muffled by the fabric of the scarf but it was heard clearly.

"I'm from a dimensional world named Azarath." I replied leaving obvious unasked question unanswered.

The reporter wrote it down and when she noticed that the answer would not be elaborated continued on.

"Second Poll question is: 'Do you have a boyfriend...'" She began but stopped short.

The interviewer flushed and looked terribly surprised. Raven felt the girls apprehension and gathered what had happened. Someone must have handed her the question right before she walked on set not giving her a chance to look over them. Raven steadied her thoughts and was about to answer with a very firm no but was cut short by the interviewers voice.

"...or a g-girlfriend?" The interviewer finished her eyes fixed to the page in her hands.

No one made a sound. The room was silent as if every creature in there froze in the aftermath of those words. The fellow Titans' heads started to churn with a possibility none of them had conceived of before. Raven was just completely stunned by the guts of whoever approved that question in the initial selection phase of interview preparation from the magazine. Truthfully, it was a harmless question as I currently had neither gender as a significant other. The only one who I imagine even came close to those feelings had already been in a committed relationship when I was finally able to confront my affections.

Finally able to pull herself from her monologue in her head Raven answered. "No." The monosyllabic answer was clear, crisp, and left no room for discussion.

Raven had assumed that this would have relaxed the reporter but the sudden onslaught of nervous and frantic energy from her would testify otherwise. The reporter quickly scanned through the page in front of her looking over the questions geared specifically for the empathic titan looking a little redder as she continued. After a quick glance toward the bosses in the other room she resigned herself to ask.

"I'm sorry to have to ask but it is my job.I know you already know but I just want to reiterate that you do not have to answer." The reporter informed Raven.

Raven was surprised by the reporters reaction and found herself hesitant to actually hear the question. But stoically Raven raised a single eyebrow and gave he reporter a slight nod indicating for her to continue.

"For the second questions our readers want to know... Assuming you were single which gender would you pursue?"

 **She did not seriously just ask me such an ridiculously inappropriate question.** Raven thought to herself as she processed the situation. Raven found herself weighing the consequences. If she refused to answer people would assume many unflattering things about her, though enough people already did so, mostly due to her general look and the personality they perceived she had. But answering the question in any form whether it be a lie or the truth would be equally troublesome. Heroes were put on display for the world and through their actions they can gain respect of the community, **this** type of publicity would only hurt that relationship with the people. If everyone started looking at her only as a datable woman instead of a authority during a crisis it would cause her a lot of grief down the road.

Raven was not happy being put in this felt her teammates holding their breath in shock, while some she knew where anticipating gossip-worthy information that would surely spread throughout the caped community. Garfield, especially, seemed to be trying to read the half-demons mind for the answer as his eyes where locked onto Raven's profile. Raven started feeling anger blossom in her chest at this ridiculous situation. The only thing that stopped her from snapping at the reporter or her fellow heroes was that she felt another persons emotions mirror her own. She glanced out the side of her eye to the see the Boy Wonder looking as 'happy' as she felt. His no nonsense glare directed solely at the gathered bosses in the room. Robin might have dropped the ball with Kori but the disciple of Batman would have certainty specified what type of questions would be appropriate and which ones where not at a press conference he orchestrated.

That feeling of camaraderie helped calm her a little. While the air around her dropped in temperature roughly a dozen degrees she was able to answer without showing signs of her less-than-civil self.

"Odd... I was told we where doing interviews with a magazine of notoriety not some two-bit gossip rag." Raven said cool trying to make herself seem disinterested.

The reporter paled a little but the half-demon continued. The annoyed hero knew the blonde was not wholly to blame for the question and had to make her point reach the thick skulled executives across the room.

"It seems I heard wrong." Ravens spoke to herself but directed her next statement toward their leader. "If this is type of hard hitting journalism that we can expect from these guys we might want to consider adding them to the interview blacklist."

Robin's smile was predatory and calculating. "Yeah, it seems we got some bad recommendations. I'd hate to add another one to the list after all the others went under. That list is used from every hero from the League to the solos. A magazine about heroes who wouldn't be able to schedule interviews with any of them would surely lose a lot of readers."

Raven felt a surge of surprise, uneasiness, and panic from the magazines higher ups and felt a little satisfaction. The empath then directed he focus back onto the reporter who was clearly caught out of her depth.

"To answer your question, miss. I have not given that topic any thought as my work as a crime fighter has kept me more than busy. I hope you understand." Raven answered once again keeping her tone bored.

"R-right! O-ok, next one then." The blonde stammered.

Relief surged in her psyche as well as dark intent to injure someone directed toward the next room filled with her coworkers. Time passed and the interview slowly wound down until all but one question was left for the group.

"For our last question we had a lottery where readers could enter to ask their own question for the heroes." The interviewer started. "This year a lovely reader named Rose has won and has submitted a letter for Raven."

The young reporter shuffles through her briefcase and pulls out an unopened envelope. Raven accepted the given envelope looking at it carefully.

"The letter has been tested by your labs to ensure safety." The blond recited from some papers she produced from the case. "They where found to be completely ordinary. Though as this was a question from our reader the Magazine would like to express that we do not know the question and that we will understand if you do not wish to answer:"

Refocusing, Raven unfolded the letter and began to silently read it. The other occupants of the room buzzed with excited energy, some going as far as squirming in their seats while awaiting her response. The turbulent emotions kept attempting to pull her focus from the letter but if living with Garfield and Victor had taught the pale girl anything it was to block out minor annoyances. Rose had written a small paragraph expressing her admiration for the superhero and thanked Raven for everything she's done. She went on to explain that she had been going through a tough time coming to terms with her sexuality and that reading about Ravens exploits as a tough and determined woman had given her the strength to face it head on. At the end of the letter Rose then asked Raven what her favorite eye color was. Raven gave a slight smirk as she read. Looking up from the letter Raven saw Wally nearly vibrating in his seat, Garfield hanging from the back of her section of the sofa as a little Rhesus monkey attempting to read, Richard was feigning disinterest but his emotions spoke of curiosity, and the rest of the group were valiantly restraining themselves from leaning over and crowding or asking about the letter's content. Ravens gaze swept the room stopping on Kori's eyes for a few moments longer than the others.

It was Robin who spoke up first."So, what does the letter say Raven?"

Raven met his gaze and answered. "She thanked me for our hard work and said she was able to find strength from us"

The on lookers all seemed to deflate at that Titans have received several thousand such letters and while some of the crime fighters grow jaded to the praise Raven always found herself warmed at the writing of people who took the time to thank her.

"Though she did ask what my favorite color is." Raven finished summarizing.

The interviewer perked up. "Ah, yes. If you would like we can also publish that answer with a special thanks to Rose for asking the question."

Raven nodded. expressing her consent before answering. "Pale Green".

With that the interview was over. Raven stood up pocketing the letter and discreetly stretched. Robin gave the thumbs up for people to start heading out then made a determined line for the executives. Before Raven could leave a warm hand caught my fingers and she turned back to look into Koriand'r's eyes. Raven felt her spirits lift at the smile the alien wore but felt them quickly dim when Starfire began talking about T-Connection starting tomorrow. Now that the local heroes have had this interview the other Titans who traveled to Jump City would have their own interviews for the next week. And in the mean time all the titans would be around socializing with other heroes and causing general mayhem among each other.

Raven simply nodded and listened to the princess as they joined Victor in his car heading back to the Tower. The empath sighed internally thinking about the long days to come and instantly knew she would have to bank some extra meditation time. Those thoughts where sidelined when Raven found herself looking up at Kori. **At least she's enjoying herself**. Raven found herself smiling the whole ride home.


	4. Chapter 4

This one took much longer than i had hoped. But here it is. I ended up adding more than i expected to it but I think it turned out well. Work permitting the next one should be out faster.

 _ **Warm Winds and Sweet Thoughts**_

* * *

It is a rare moment when a Tamaranean seeks a quiet place to think. The alien race is known for their brash and decisive actions when facing whatever may arise. For a Tamaranean to think over past events and to contemplate the future would be considered a past time for the young, the old, and the weak. The princess was none of these; yet Koriand'r found herself in a desperate need for solitude and reflection. Starfire speculated that not many, if any, of her people would have found themselves experiencing the same events she had lately to justify her plaguing thoughts. She found herself frustrated that this urge for solitude struck her just as T-Connection had begun to start in honest. Normally Koriand'r would be in the thick of all social events from greeting everyone with her brilliant smile and backbreaking hug to engaging in 'girl talk' around the kitchen area while the boys spent the time playing video games. This year was different though, this time the princess just could not bring her spirits up to be her joyous self.

The urge for solitude came strongest as they where greeting some new arrivals to the tower. Kori had been preparing a light lunch for the titans along with Victor and Wally. Everything was going fine even if Wally had his hands full replacing what Victor was 'sampling' even with his super speed. Periodically Starfire would feel the eyes of another titan on her and she would feel that look. No one had yet spoken to her about it but she was sure they all knew about her break up. She had begun to feel increasingly anxious as the minutes ticked by. Slowly the feeling built up getting to the point where she found herself not engaging in small talk with her fellow lunch preparers. Just when the woman thought she might blast a hole through the tower she saw a pale hand move in front of her and a cooling presence enter her mind.

"Excuse me, Koriand'r. I just need a cup for my tea." Raven said picking up an empty cup next to the alien.

"Raven, I did not hear you approach." Starfire said letting herself calm slightly.

Raven's mouth turned into a small smile and she eyed over the veritable feast of sandwiches and fruits on the table.

"Are those for everyone or are you just feeling particularly hungry today?" Raven asked and added with a hint of sarcasm. "With you, one can never really be sure."

Starfire felt a tickle of humor as she rolled her eyes and tossed an apple to the empath knowing that it is what Raven would choose from the table.

"You got lucky today, Raven, I am feeling quite generous with my 'meal'." Starfire said teasingly and her eyes narrowed playfully.

Raven began to wash the apple when Starfire noticed the unusually content look on woman in front of her.

"You seem quite happy; where have you been all morning?" Starfire asked.

"With Melvin, Timmy, and Teether" Raven responded easily not denying the accusation of happiness. "I told them I'd be right back though."

"Oh... How are they settling in?" Starfire asked oddly disheartened that her friend had to leave.

"I am unsure. They have only just arrived. Though we are still trying to figure out the rooming situation." Raven answered.

"Yes, some people may want to be alone even if others would prefer to be together." Starfire said before she could stop herself.

The empath wouldn't have needed her powers to sense Kori was beginning to feel overwhelmed but they certainty confirmed her worries.

"Have you seen the weather reports for today yet Kori?" Raven asked with a sudden burst of nonchalance.

Starfire looked surprised at the question. With all the preparation and greetings there was not a need to keep track of something so small especially since it would all be done indoors.

"From what I heard the skies are supposed to be crisp and clear." Raven informed Starfire. "On nights like these, I usually enjoy taking a flight by myself. Though with the younger heroes here it seems I wont be able to go."

Stare perked up at that information. She had not been out just to fly in a long time.

"What do you usually do on these flights?" Starfire asked.

"Sometimes I think, sometimes I meditate, and sometimes I don't do anything and just enjoy the sensation" Raven replied almost wistfully.

Kori had not responded to Raven's answer but the empath knew the princess would follow her advice. The idea that she may have helped made a ghost of a smile cross the half-demon's face as she placed the unused cup back down.

"In any case, I really should be getting back to the young ones." Raven said beginning to leave the kitchen area.

Starfire watched Raven leave for a few moments before realizing something.

"Raven, you forgot your cup for the Tea!" Starfire called out after her friend.

"It's fine." Raven's voice carried from the hallway.

The alien started her work up again with renewed vigor. It was not until she turned back to face the stove that she noticed that stoves burners where occupied by Victors various pans used for cooking up a surplus of meats. In fact every last burner had a pan on it, which left exactly zero spots for a tea pot. **She didn't come in here for tea at all**. Starfire thought affectionately.

* * *

Lunch went off without a single hitch and Starfire was able to slip away unnoticed afterwords to the the roof. She faced the sky feeling the mid-day's sun rolling over her skin. As her feet left the top of the structure she sighed in relief at the freedom this ability granted her. The alien began moving forward leaving her earthly thoughts behind. She piled on speed to her flight focusing on nothing but the wind grinding on her face. The miles blurred around her as she saw the people, trees, buildings blink by. The Tamaranean only let up once she noticed that there was no sign of civilization around her for as far as she could see. She let the fresh air fill her lungs as she gained altitude and basked in the sun. On her way up she found a warm air stream that led back towards the city. The alien happily glided against the warm current and let her mind wander as the warm air flowed around her.

Raven had been right, this was exactly what she needed. It seemed as though her dark friend always knew what she needed these days. Ever since the breakup with Robin, Raven had been there for Starfire. The empath had proven to be a true friend to the red head. The titan felt a brief flare of anger churn her gut at the thought of 'friend". Raven had proven what true friendship was, making Robin's words of "Just friends" feel like bile in her thoughts. And yet, Kori allowed it continue. She swallowed her pride and agreed to Robin's terms so that the life she built on this planet that life that was filled with friends and new family would not be lost. Deep down in her heart the Orange tinted fighter knew that allowing this earth custom of 'just friends' happen was right. Love meant that Star still wanted Robin to be happy and if he was unsatisfied in their relationship then the best thing she could do for him was to let him leave. But it hurt, it hurt more than the princess could have possible imagined. She had never experienced this before and no one among her people had either.

Her conversation with Raven the previous night served to confirm her belief that the event of "breaking up" was an earthling phenomena. Or at least not of Demonic, Azarathian, or Tamaranean culture since Raven had also found it equally as perplexing. Raven had invited Koriand'r to speak with her whenever she felt depressed or overwhelmed and had even joked with Kori which revealed a side of the empath that the princess doubted anyone alive had been able to see. The empath's presence and calm demeanor had done wonders on Koriand'r's frayed temper and hurting heart, giving her a measure of peace that was worth more to the titan than any amount of currency on any planet. It had, at the very least, made the magazine interview go faster and less painful even having to sit near Robin.

At the thought of interview Starfire's thoughts became filled with the dark titan. Raven's refusal to answer the questions from the interview had started a beast of gossiping around the Tower. Not only had it caused the lessening of the gossip revolving around Starfire but it also started a betting pool that was not all that hidden from the target of their gambling. A memory brought a small smile to Koriand'r as she recalled Raven's subtle expression of incredulity when she overheard Argent and Bumblebee banter about their chances of Raven pursuing a male or female. Kori had thought the empath had never looked so cute as she did when she pulled up her hood and proceeded to sulk away from the kitchen. Though not before sending an unnoticed glare towards the still gossiping 'r had decided that it was best to leave her friend alone for a while after that and had went to greet other titans.

Starfire glanced at the sun. It was getting time to head back. She could only disappear for so long without people noticing she was gone, and she did not want any more reason for people to talk about her. So the alien began fer flight back to the tower. She set a casual pace and begun to wonder about Raven's non-answer to the interview question herself. She knew that there were quite a few heroes who played either and both sides of the fence. Wonder Woman was a prime example considering she grew up on an island of all woman. Kori, herself, found the female form just as beautiful as the male one. Koriand'r then considered the possibility that maybe the reason Richard wanted to part ways was because he preferred men and had not realize his source of discontent until now. Had that been the case then Koriand'r could understand and although she would still ache from her lost love she could truly be 'just friends' with Robin. There have been cases on Tamaran where a couple would split apart because one or both came to the realization that while they loved their mate, there was something missing and it usually ended up being a desire for a companion of the same sex. Tamaran was a planet accepting of love in many forms and it certainly was not frowned upon at all like it is on Earth. As the wind played with the red heads hair she decided that if Raven ever chose a mate then the princess would be as supportive and encouraging as she could. There have been multiple times when Raven had been there for the princess. **Almost too many to repay**. Koriand'r speculated but found the determination to always be there for the lonely empath no matter what happens in the future.

Sighing lightly, Koriand'r watched as the city gradually appeared on the horizon. Supper tonight was going to be a feast in which everyone needed to prepare at least one dish for the group. The alien was told it was called a "Pot Luck" dinner though none of her comrades had told her why the pot was so lucky. The problem that she ran into was that she had yet to chose a dish for the event. As the Tower finally came into view Koriand'r was mentally flipping through the various meals she knew how to create. First she decided to limit it between two groups; either Tamaranean or Earth origin. A small wicked smirk curved her lips as she decided to make something from her home world. It would mean that there would be more for her as most of the Titans dared not try any of the 'odd looking' meals. She would usually make these dishes when she was either feeling home sick or was in the mood to see her friends faces turn squeamish. The alien would find their horrid reactions to the concoctions in front of her very amusing. Starfire even went out of her way to find and create the most messy and odd looking foods, even to Tamaranean standards. However the times when the princess was feeling homesick and made the modest meals she wished to share with her friends made her feel truly alien when they refused to even sit with her. Even when Richard was dating the princess he had not stayed and eaten with her opting to do investigation and to grab dessert with her. It was during these times when Raven would make a surprise appearance to sit with her. Mostly the half-demon would simply sit and drink tea. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they would sit in silence enjoying each others company. Once every so often Raven would ask to sample a dish much to the aliens delight.

Koriand'r began to smile and felt warmth spread through her cheeks. She remembered how Raven had help her out of a rather potent funk

* * *

Kori had spiraled into a few months princess had been contacted by what family she had left in her planet saying that they missed her. They spoke of how lonely the annual Kapermesk festival would be without their "bright-eyed warrior" there to light the festival. Kori had never felt as much longing for her home world as she had that day. She had occupied so much of her time focusing on her hero work on Earth time had flown by turning her planet and the people on it into long since remembered memories. As time had passed the letters exchanged between her and her planet dwindled until Koriand'r found herself wondering when the previous exchange of correspondence had even taken place. As the princess was re-reading the letter she had received her stomach dropped dragging her heart into an abyss of despair. Hey eyes streamed tears and the rest of her senses had been blinded by the severity of her emotions. Koriand'r hadn't noticed someone had entered her room until she had felt soft cold hands gently wipe her tear stained cheeks. The soothing gesture grounded Starfire enough to start noticing her surroundings first coherent thought to cross the princess's mind was realizing she had locked her door before she gave into grief. A few more seconds of allowing herself to indulge in the refreshing waves of calm and Starfire began to speak to her comforter

"R-raven...?" Starfire affirmed.

"Shh. I am here Koriand'r. Just rest for a moment and let me help." Raven suggested as she held onto the distraught alien.

Starfire didn't bother trying to put back on her happy facade as she would with any other titan, including her boyfriend. Instead the alien allowed herself to be comforted by the empath. She focused on her painful thoughts, blessedly blunted by her friend, and sorted them out until they where a familiar dull pain. It took a little under an hour but the Tamaranean felt better. She felt relieved enough that she could smile again and mean it again, a feat that has been difficult for the past week.

"Thank you Raven. But how did you know, I..." Starfire said, her voice fading out as she vaguely gestured toward the door.

Removing her hands from the warmer skin of the princess' face, Raven just kept her eyes on Kori as she answered.

"I felt an alarming turn in your emotions and wished to see what was wrong." Raven answered simply while turning away to hide even more within the shadows of her hood.

Starfire's green gaze was fixed on Raven which made Ravens half attempt at hiding futile. The alien watched her with such adoration it made the shorter Titan blush becoming self conscious.

"I am sorry I entered your room without permission Koriand'r" Raven apologized.

"It is fine. I did not want the others seeing me this weak. But, I am thankful you came." Starfire said.

"Its not weakness to feel sad." The empath reassured.

Starfire gave a half smile at the half demon as her childhood on a primal world would disagree. Instead Kori inquired.

"Raven, I'm feeling a little sick of Earthling food but I am hungry. Would you like to try some food from my planet?" Starfire asked.

Raven nodded in affirmation as she stood to help Kori off the ground. They both went to the kitchen and Starfire cooked up a storm feeling comfort in the traditional cuisine preparation while Raven watched on, occasionally asking questions about the procedure. Once done, Kori dug in feeling recharged from each bite of the food. Though Raven tried most of the dishes laid out on the table the princess noticed that the empath consistently took more helpings from one of the dessert dishes. Raven later told Starfire that the dessert dish was her favorite Tamaranean recipe so far. It was a sweet puffy pastry that had an almost teal color and was drizzled with a tart purple sauce that was made from fruit native to Tamaran. The empath had said that it tasted like a cross between a lime and a raspberry.

* * *

 **That is what I will make tonight**. Koriand'r decided coming back from her memories. Glad that she had decided on a dish she landed on the roof of the tower. She welcomed the idea that no one other than she and Raven would touch it. The empath might even be able to figure out that Kori made this dessert especially for her, in thanks for everything she did last night, and every other time too. **No, that is expecting too much**. Koriand'r thought logically. **But at least I can watch her enjoy some of my cooking**.

With a light tap of her shoe on the flat surface of the roof, Koriand'r drew in a deep breath and let it out as the last bit of exhilaration of flying fade allowing her to feel anew her old self leaving Kori feeling better than she had all day.

"How was the horizon?" A soothingly familiar voice asked from roof access door.

Smiling wider than she had in quite a while, the tall female floated over to the cloaked figure.

"It was beautiful! I feel like the newborn baby. Thank you for suggesting it." Starfire told the empath.

A thin but visible grin stretched Raven's lips as Kori drew near.

"I did no such thing. But I am glad that you feel refreshed" Raven said moving as to allow the alien to enter the Tower "Preparations for the evening meal have begun. If you need the stove I suggest you arrive in the kitchen sooner than later."

Firmly planting her feet upon the rooftop, Koriand'r linked arms with the empath as they entered the tower, allowing Raven to experience through her senses the giddy feelings of lightness that have returned to her friend.

"Then we must return and reserve our spot to cook in. I have the perfect Tamaranean dessert in mind for us. It is that one you ate an entire plate of before." Starfire said happily before asking. "Have you thought of what you wish to contribute for supper Raven?"

"Yes. That Azarathian sweet tea you said you liked because it was not so bitter." Raven answered as she closed the door behind the titans.

Returning to Kori's side Raven felt the princess clasped her long golden fingers around her delicate pale white ones that were trying to hide in the folds of Raven's cloak. Starfire smiled broadly as she led the way to the kitchen.

"Wonderful! Our chosen contributions will compliment each other very well." Kori exclaimed glad that Raven had thought about her for her addition to the Lucky Pot."Oh! I meant to ask you...after supper, may I stop by tonight and rest while you meditate Raven?"

A gentle squeeze on her fingers and quiet whisper almost sent Koriand'r floating off again in joy.

"Of course, Koriand'r. You are welcome anytime."


End file.
